Within wireless telecommunication systems, signals are transmitted from the base stations, which are in direct communications with the plurality of mobile devices within the telecommunications system to various network provider components, such as HLRs, MSC/VLR and base station controllers on conventional 2G & 3G networks and HSS, MME, CPG on new 4G networks. These components are in some cases interconnected via a backhaul connection that utilizes T1, Ethernet or variety of access methods including microwave or satellite links for providing the information between those components of the service provider's network. All such mediums are bandwidth limited, but more so on satellite or microwave links. These satellite or microwave links are bandwidth limited, according to the number of radio frequencies that are available within the connections. The ability to transmit additional information on the available microwave or satellite bandwidth without interfering with signals already being transmitted over the connections would greatly benefit the service providers by increasing their effective bandwidth without actually requiring additional frequencies in order to boost the system capacity.